Bewteen Life and Death
by DuckaKellBell
Summary: This picks up right where Drowning on Dry Land left off. Meredith is on the exam table with Denny and Dylan there by her side. She can still life, will she want to go back? This is how I think the guys will help Meredith. ONE SHOT. Please comment!


Meredith: I'm dead? I'm really dead?

Denny: Yes.

Meredith: Dead.

Dylan: Dead, gone. Left the earth.

Meredith: Dead.

Dylan: Yes, you died, Meredith.

Meredith: But I don't want to be dead.

Denny: Then why'd you give up?

Meredith: What do you mean?

Denny: You stopped fighting. Look down there, they are still trying to save you.

Meredith: (Shocked) Holy shit!

Dylan: Looks like you broke a lot of hearts.

Meredith: But, I don't want to be dead.

Dylan: We don't always get to choose that.

Denny: Izzie and I were going to be married. She was going to take me to prom. I got a new heart. I was just starting my life over.

Dylan: My wife just had a little girl a week before we got that call from Seattle Grace Hospital. My wife always told me since we married five years before that to quit my job as a bomb squad guy because it will kill me. I didn't believe her. But she was right.

Meredith: But I finally got Derek. We were happy. I was happy for the first time in my life. I was happy. Derek … he said he was my knight in shining whatever. He told me that. Doesn't that mean he has my back?

Denny: Look at him down there, he is freaking out. He has your back.

Dylan: Listen Meredith, listen very closely because I am not going to repeat this. Your heart in your body down there is still beating, you are still breathing a little too. It's faint, it's hardly there, but it's there. You haven't been through the light yet. Denny and I did. We really had no choice. You have a choice, Meredith. If you fight this, if you fight real hard than you can pull through this. You'll be reborn and have a second chance at life. But you have to make up your mind quick. You have to choose before they give up because once your heart stops beating, that's it. You will never be able to see your precious Derek again.

Meredith: My mom.

Denny: What?

Meredith: My mom, what about her? What's going to happen to her?

Denny: She doesn't know about you yet.

Meredith: She won't care either. She never cared. (Staring off into space)

Young Meredith: Mommy, look what I drew!

Ellis: Not right now, Mere.

Young Meredith: But mom look, I drew a picture at school. The teacher said it was really good!

Ellis: That's good, hunny.

Young Meredith: Look, it's of what I want to be when I grow up. I want to be a doctor, just like you.

Ellis: You'll never be able to be a doctor. You are nothing like me, Meredith. You are just like your father. You stay, you stick around when you are not welcomed anymore. (looking at the picture) You call this good? You can't even color in the lines.

Young Meredith: But mommy, the teacher said it was good.

Ellis: Oh, wake up, Meredith. You aren't good at anything. You never will be.

Dylan: Didn't you just hear anything I said?

Meredith: Huh?

Dylan: Did you hear what I just said?

Meredith: Yea, I need to fight.

Dylan: Yea, if you don't start soon -

Meredith: If I die -

Denny: Don't, Meredith -

Meredith: If I die, will anyone really even care? Will anyone even notice?

Teenage Meredith: Mom, I don't feel good, I don't think I can go to school today.

Ellis: Meredith, you missed so much school already, you can't miss another day.

Teenage Meredith: But I don't feel good.

Ellis: You might as well just quit school now. You're off to a good start.

Teenage Meredith: Mom, I just want to sleep.

Ellis: It's not like it'll be a big lost, you probably won't mount to anything, anyways. I don't have time for this. I need to get to the hospital. I'm working another 48 hour shift, so see you Wednesday.

Denny: Yes, of course people will care, Meredith. Just look at all those hurting people now. All of those people down there will notice.

Meredith: But, it's hard. It's so hard.

Dylan: Meredith, you are running out of time!

Meredith: But I need more time. I can't think. I'm fading away. I just need more time.

Dylan: More time to decide if you want to live or die?

Meredith: Yes. Ever since I was a child, a little piece of me died slowly each and every day. I always wondered if I would be better off dead. My mother hates me, my dad wants nothing to do with me. I even ruined a marriage. I'm a horrible person.

Denny: Meredith, don't. Just look down there. Everyone is freaking out. You are breaking hearts. You might have had a hard childhood, but you have friends now. Izzie talked a lot about you with me. Cristina can't live without you. Derek's life will be turned upside down if you don't go back. Look, even Addison is trying to save you. Addison. She has forgiven you. You can't give up, Meredith. You will be breaking many hearts.

Meredith: But, do you know what is crazy? I feel at peace. In this moment in time I feel at peace with myself. I don't feel depressed, I don't feel the need to hide from anything. I just feel calm. I feel this serenity that I never felt before. I like it. I don't feel stressed out, I don't feel like a failure, I don't feel anything. I just feel relaxed. Is this how death is supposed to feel?

Denny: Yes. It was hard for me to come to terms with at first, but yes, that is how it's supposed to feel.

Meredith: I see something really bright.

Dylan: That is the light, Meredith. If you choose to leave the earth, if you choose to break every person's heart down there, then go threw the light. If you aren't ready yet, then turn back. You still have time. But not long.

Meredith: This is hard. Is it supposed to be this hard?

Dylan: No, just go with your gut instincts.

Meredith: I can't live without Derek. I love him so much. He gives me meaning in my life. He makes me smile. He makes me feel loved when I don't think I should be. He's a great guy. I need him. He completes me.

Dylan: Then go back. Don't go into the light.

Bailey: She's back!

* * *

**I had this idea in my head since I saw the ending with Meredith and Denny and Dylan. This is how I think it could play out. I still can't decide if I like this or not. I think it can be better. It sounded better in my head. But I keep reading it and re-reading it and I just don't know what to add / take out. But please let me know what you think of it. Is it bad, good? Do you like it? If so, why? Do you not like it? If so, then please tell me why. I just want some comments on this. Thank you. **

Darci


End file.
